Total Eclipse of The Heart
by jenkarolinne
Summary: Inspirado no episódio 10x13, quando April chega em casa e Jackson preparou o jantar.


Jackson tomou um gole da sua cerveja, pegou a tigela com o jantar e se aproximou da bancada, ralando o queijo em cima do espaguete.

– Espero que goste de espaguete. Tive que jogar fora as sobras de frango. – murmurou ao ouvir a porta se abrir e fechar.

April deixou a bolsa no sofá e se aproximou, abraçando-o forte por trás.

– Eu encontrei uma casa para a sorveteira.

– Pensei que ficaríamos com ela. Espero não termos passado por tudo isso por nada. – ele brincou.

– Hei! – ela lhe deu um tapa, e Jackson riu, se virando para beijá-la.

– Tivemos uma reunião de diretoria hoje. – disse ao se afastar, e ela arqueou a sobrancelha – Não vamos conseguir manter isso em segredo por muito tempo.

– Uma reunião sobre nós? – ela perguntou, confusa.

– Mais ou menos.

– O que aconteceu?

– Eu contarei depois do jantar. – murmurou e voltou a beijá-la.

April colocou as mãos em seu rosto, sentindo as mãos de Jackson pressioná-la contra o corpo dele.

– Você cozinhou para mim? – perguntou, se afastando dele e Jackson assentiu.

– Eu sou um marido prendado! – sorriu orgulhoso.

– Escolhi a pessoa certa, então!

– Também acho! – lhe deu um selinho – Onde vai querer comer? Coloco a mesa ou não?

– Preciso de um banho antes, está com muita fome ou me espera?

– Te espero, assim dá tempo do queijo gratinar. – sorriu e ela assentiu, ficou na ponta dos pés e lhe beijou nos lábios – Anda logo! – deu-lhe um tapa na bunda, e ela riu indo para o quarto.

Jackson colocou a tigela no forno e terminou sua cerveja enquanto assistia as notícias de futebol, April não demorou no banho e chegou na sala vestida num roupão em menos de 10 minutos. Ela foi direto no forno, viu que o espaguete já estava pronto e o tirou.

– O cheiro está uma delícia! – ela comentou, sorrindo ao ver que ele se aproximava.

– Espero que o gosto também. Vai querer cerveja?

– Por favor!

Enquanto ele pegava duas cervejas na geladeira, April colocou uma porção de espaguete e salada em dois pratos, Jackson colocou as garrafas na mesa e voltou para pegar os talheres.

– Vai me contar sobre o que foi a reunião? – ela perguntou após terminar a oração e ver que ele já estava sentado ao seu lado.

– Um residente apresentou três queixas ao RH sobre o hospital, alegando ambiente de trabalho hostil, assédio sexual e assédio em troca de favores. – April olhou-o incrédula – Owen não divulgou o residente.

– Você acha que foi a Edwards? – perguntou, envergonhada.

– Não sei, talvez sim, talvez não. – ele deu de ombros – Não foi uma queixa específica, foi sobre todo o hospital, sobre o programa de residência. – ela assentiu, ouvindo-o atenta enquanto comiam – O RH recomendou que tenha uma política clara, com tolerância zero. – deu uma pausa enquanto mastigava e engolia – Exceto os casais já existentes não serão permitidos relacionamentos sexuais ou românticos entre superiores e subordinados. – tomou um gole da cerveja.

– Isso já está decidido?

– Votamos hoje e foi unânime. – voltou a dar de ombros – Acredito que fizemos a coisa certa, os residentes devem se sentir seguros no seu local de trabalho!

– Verdade! – ela concordou e sorriu.

– Não tem nada para se preocupar! – ele segurou uma de suas mãos, acariciando-a.

Ela voltou a assentir e terminaram de comer.

Já no quarto, April ligou a televisão e se deitou. Jackson tomou outro banho e se juntou a ela na cama.

April contou-lhe que Arizona e Callie estavam se mudando para a casa nova e que elas eram as donas da sorveteira, Jackson contou sobre a encurralada que Leah Murphy lhe deu em sua cirurgia.

– Ela é amiga da Edwards, é compreensível que esteja brava. – comentou April, enquanto acariciava-o no peito.

– Eu sei – pegou a mão que lhe acariciava e a beijou – Juro que só não a expulsei da cirurgia por isso. Fui bem compreensível!

April riu e se desvencilhou, subindo em cima dele e colocando as pernas de cada lado em seu quadril.

– E eu juro que gostaria de ter visto você irritado, fica tão sexy! – ela comentou se inclinando para ficar com os lábios próximos aos dele. Jackson sorriu ao ver que o roupão se abriu e ele tinha uma perfeita visão dos seios dela.

– Sério? – ele perguntou, levando as mãos para desamarrar a peça, enquanto ela se punha a beijá-lo no pescoço – Eu também gosto de você irritada, principalmente quando você soca algum cara. – ela gargalhou e se levantou, ajudando-o a tirar a única peça de roupa que vestia – Não acredito que você está sem calcinha... – a incredulidade em sua voz foi algo que surpreendeu April, diferente da ereção dele que a cutucou nas pernas – Você realmente aderiu à depilação total. – comentou com a voz rouca de excitação e deslizou a mão por seu púbis.

April não respondeu, deu de ombros e sorriu. Ela se aproximou de Jackson para beijá-lo na boca, e ele jogou o roupão para longe da cama e deslizou as mãos pelas costas dela até chegar na bunda, onde deu um apertão forte dos dois lados, fazendo-a gemer.

Ela abaixou os beijos, passando por seu toráx, até chegar no umbigo, onde ficou beijando-o ali enquanto descia sua calça de moletom, sorriu ao ver que ele também não usava cueca.

– Não acredito que você está sem cueca. – ela o imitou, dando uma mordida em sua barriga pra sufocar a risada.

April passou a língua pela extensão de seu pênis e ele gemeu, levando uma das mãos para segurá-la pelos cabelos.

– Você deveria ser proibido de usar roupas. – ela disse, agora com a boca em sua coxa, provocando-o.

– Eu não acho que gostaria disso – ele comentou, dando uma risadinha.

– Nem comigo? – ela o mirou – Eu acho que comigo sim! – ela deu de ombros e envolveu seu pênis com a boca.

Ela continuava chupando-o por toda sua extensão, massageando seus testículos com as mãos, e cada vez que ela descia os lábios e envolvia essas partes sensíveis em sua boca, ele gemia alto e puxava com força os cabelos dela. E ainda tinha o fato que, em nenhum momento, April cortava o contato visual e... Por Deus, isso o matava!

Ela gostava de observá-lo enquanto o tinha em sua boca, era como se ela pudesse ler sua mente. Os sons que saiam de sua boca a excitavam, e ela desceu uma mão até encontrar seu clitóris e o acariciá-lo. Foi questão de segundos para Jackson perceber isso.

– April... Você está se tocando?! – ele perguntou, num misto de incredulidade e excitação e ela assentiu, ainda com a boca em seu pênis. Aquilo era novo para ambos, ela nunca havia se tocado na frente dele, ou _enquanto o chupava_. Jackson grunhiu excitado e a puxou para cima com as duas mãos – Eu vou assumir daqui. – murmurou, virando-a na cama e deixando ela por baixo.

– Por enquanto eu aceito.

O "por enquanto" realmente o surpreendeu. Jackson se abaixou, chupando-a nos seios, um de cada vez. A língua deslizava pelos bicos com avidez, e ele continuou deslizando até chegar em sua barriga. Ele a puxou, colocando suas pernas por cima de seus ombros, de modo que ele ficasse com o rosto entre suas coxas, era visível a excitação de April.

– Oh! – ela gemeu alto quando ele deslizou a língua quente em seu centro, lambendo-a.

Jackson passou a língua por seu clitóris, rodeando-o e sentiu ela deslizar as mãos até seus ombros, arranhando-os.

Ele continuou acariciando seu ponto de prazer com a língua, enquanto ela se remexia na cama, levantando os quadris em direção a sua boca, incentivando-o a continuar.

Jackson deslizou dois dedos para dentro dela, penetrando-a.

– Isso... Não para, por favor... – pediu, enquanto ele seguia entrando e saindo com os dedos e circundando seu clitóris com a língua – Eu... estou quase lá... J-Jackson!

Ele deslizou a língua por toda extensão, lambendo seus fluídos, sentindo as coxas dela tremer do lado de sua cabeça.

Se afastou dela, subindo o corpo até encontra-la, ainda de olhos fechados. Deu um beijo em seus lábios e ela abriu os olhos. April sorriu para ele, enrolando as pernas em sua cintura indicando que ele poderia penetrá-la.

Jackson enterrou-se nela, e April abraçou-o com força, recebendo as investidas fortes. Ele mordia seus ombros, e ela gemia em seu ouvido.

Poucas investidas depois, a cirurgiã de trauma o afastou, ofegante, recebendo uma encarada dele.

– Eu quero ir por cima. – ela murmurou e ele sorriu, se afastando dela e invertendo as posições.

April pegou seu comprimento na mão, levando-o até seu centro, para em seguida encaixar sobre ele, suspirando. Ela levou os braços de Jackson para cima, entrelaçando seus dedos, impossibilitando-o de tocá-la.

April começou a cavalgá-lo devagar, observando Jackson morder os lábios e gemer. Ele encarava os seios dela que balançavam de acordo com seus movimentos.

– Gosto dessa posição. – ele murmurou, tentando alcançar, sem sucesso, os seios dela com a boca.

Ela riu, continuando a se movimentar, apertando com força as mãos de Jackson, concentrando sua força ali.

Se ele estava incomodado, em nenhum momento reclamou.

– Baby... Você precisa ir mais rápido. – ele pediu, em meio a gemidos, e ela soltou suas mãos. Jackson levou um de seus dedos até o clitóris dela, acariciando-o enquanto ela ainda o cavalgava.

Não demorou para que ela chegasse ao orgasmo primeiro que ele, Jackson ajudou-a a se movimentar mais algumas vezes, para enfim gozar também.

April se deixou cair no peito dele, ofegante. As pernas estavam bambas e ela nem sequer as sentia.

– Eu... não sinto minhas pernas. – ela comentou, rindo em seguida. Jackson também riu e a beijou nos cabelos, passando os dedos em seus braços.

Quando suas respirações normalizaram, April se afastou dele, lhe deu um beijo no rosto e desentrelaçou seus corpos, deitando na cama, de lado e o encarando.

– Nós estamos ficando bons nisso! – ela comentou, rindo.

– Nós somos bons nisso! – ele a corrigiu, enquanto ela o acariciava no peito. Ela concordou.

– Nós deveríamos viajar na nossa próxima folga. – April sugeriu, e ele se virou de lado para encará-la e jogou as pernas dela sobre seu quadril.

– Viajar? – ela assentiu – É uma boa ideia... – concordou – Para onde você quer ir?

– Isso eu não sei... Deixo para você escolher! Completamos um mês de casados na próxima semana e, _por acaso_ – ela enfatizou – É a semana que teremos folga no fim de semana!

– Você andou olhando a escala? – ele prendeu o riso, puxando-a para mais perto.

– Na verdade, eu andei mexendo na escala... – ela confessou, e ele arregalou os olhos, incrédulo – Mas você não vai contar para ninguém, não é? – pediu, fazendo biquinho.

– Eu só quero saber como você fez isso! – ele riu.

– Owen me pediu que mexesse nas escalas de uns residentes, acidentalmente encontrei a nossa e... Enfim, você não precisa se tornar cúmplice desse crime! – deu de ombros.

– Eu já sou cúmplice, mas tudo bem! – ele beijou-a – E vou programar a nossa viagem para comemorarmos um mês de casados, não se preocupe!

– Posso confiar isso à você? – arqueou as sobrancelhas, fingindo espanto.

– Só se preocupe em ter sua mala no carro na sexta feira à noite, sra. Avery! – murmurou.

– Por mim está perfeito! – ela sorriu, antes de lhe dar um beijo.

April foi ao banheiro, onde tomou outro banho pra limpar o suor, e depois ele fez o mesmo. Voltaram para o quarto já vestidos e prontos para dormir, Jackson desligou a televisão antes de se deitar, e observou ela se sentar na cama e fazer sua oração diária. Quando terminou, April desligou o abajur, e se aproximou de Jackson.

– Boa noite. – ela lhe deu um beijo nos lábios, se virou de costas pra ele, que a abraçou por trás. Normalmente dormiam assim, mas nunca acordavam na mesma posição, já que Jackson se mexia muito durante a noite.

– Boa noite. – ele murmurou, colocando uma mão em sua barriga – Eu te amo.

– Eu também te amo. – sorriu, já de olhos fechados.

Jackson também sorriu diante a resposta dela, e a aconchegou em seus braços. Suas respirações logo ficaram suaves, e não demorou para que pegassem no sono.

* * *

 _And I need you now tonight, and I need you more than ever, and if you'll only hold me tight, we'll be holding on forever. And we'll only be making it right, 'Cause we'll never be wrong together._

 **E eu preciso de você esta noite, e eu preciso de você mais do que nunca, e se você apenas me abraçar forte, nós ficaremos persistindo para sempre. E nós estaremos apenas fazendo o certo, porque nós nunca estaremos errados juntos.**


End file.
